Large numbers of workmen must perform their work tasks above the ground. A growing awareness of worker safety along with ever-increasing governmental and insurance workplace safety requirements has resulted in the design and development of many types of new and improved safety equipment for such workers. Workers (e.g., arborists) must perform at least some aerial work while suspended. To accomplish such tasks, safety harnesses, specifically “sit harnesses” (i.e., saddles) have been developed.
In its simplest form, a sit harness or saddle consists of a pair of leg supports (e.g., leg loops) joined to a belt by a link to a body belt, and at least one suspension point for attaching a wearer to a support system. A mechanism may be included for positioning the leg loops with respect to the belt according to the distance between the user's crotch and waist.
In more advanced implementations, sit harnesses may also include a seat structure for supporting the user's buttocks, thereby relieving some pressure from the wearer's legs. However, sit harnesses of the prior art, especially when worn for extended periods of time, may impose stress on the body of the wearer.
Sit harnesses and other such safety devices of the prior art are generally neither reconfigurable (i.e., modular) nor adjustable across a wide range of sizes. Also, many desirable or undesirable features may be permanently installed. Additionally, structural components of sit harnesses of the prior art are generally permanently connected. Consequently, damage to one portion or component of the sit harness necessitates the replacement of the entire harness.